Manos
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Jordan Davis just moved to Bayville from Seattle and is going through some odd changes. Will the Xavier Institute be able to help him out? Or will the Brotherhood get to him first? Maybe he'll just go it on his own. Who knows? You will once you read this.
1. Chapter 1

-Jordan's POV-

Over the past few weeks, I've been going through these… these "changes" I guess you could call them. It's not exactly the same kind of changes that the average fifteen year old boy goes through. I've been trying to hide it as best as I could, to cover it up, but sometimes it gets really, and I mean _really _bad. Whenever it happened at school whether I was in a hallway, the cafeteria, even a classroom, I would run away as fast as I could to either the bathroom or janitor's closet. Whichever one was closer.

So I guess it started about three weeks ago when we just moved to Bayville from Seattle. I was moving around some boxes in my new room when it happened.

**-Flashback-**

I can honestly say that I absolutely hate moving. There's nothing worse than having to spend hours on end unpacking boxes and putting junk away. Finding out which boxes belong to who. Moving boxes up and down stairs. Boxes, boxes, boxes! Now, you think it would be easy and organized, considering it was just me and my mom, but it's most definitely not. It's even harder because she kept asking me to help her move her stuff while I was trying to move my own stuff.

When I got some time to deal with my own junk, all I could do was gawk at the amount of cardboard boxes that were crowding my room. When I finally pulled myself together, I walked over to one of the large stacks of boxes and opened up the first one. It was filled with some old shirts that I was almost positive I haven't worn since I was twelve. For starters, they were just a bit small and covered in stains. As I was holding up one of the shirts, I thought about how badly I wanted to get rid of it. I considered throwing it in the rash when Mom wasn't looking or even possibly tossing it in the fireplace whenever we get around to lighting it up.

A bunch of different scenarios ran through my mind, distracting me from what was going on right in front of me. My hands were, well, they were glowing a bright red. The blue plaid shirt I had been holding was slightly singed and small puffs of smoke rose from it. In shock, I threw the shirt away from me and dashed out my room, heading for the bathroom. With my hands still red, I ran them under cold water. I was probably standing there for about five minutes with no change at all. It was odd though, I couldn't actually feel the heat that I knew was there. I mean, I saw the shirt; it definitely looked like I had set it on fire.

**-End flashback-**

Bayville High seemed friendly enough; minus Duncan and his football lackeys that always seem to terrorize e and other students as well. All they did was pick on that little group of students for some reason. What were their names? Well, I know one of them was Cat or Kitty or something along those lines. I've heard rumors that her and her friends were mutants, but they don't seem like it. from what I've heard, mutants were disgusting looking creatures. So if Bayville High had undetectable mutants in it, imagine how many must be all over the city. I… I might even be one of them.

I was kneeling on the ground outside the school under an old oak tree, trying to put away some stuff that had fallen out of my book bag. The cold wind nipped at my bare arms while I hastily grabbed for my jacket and put it on. Proceeding putting some read and blue notebooks into my bag, I heard people running around behind me. I didn't pay much attention to any of it, that is, until I heard them running towards me. Just moments later, something hard made painful contact with the back of my head, causing me to jerk forward a bit. Rubbing the spot that had gotten hit, I stood up and turned around. Just as I had expected, Duncan and the other football jocks were standing right behind me.

"Hey there Freshman." He sneered

I could feel my hands starting to tingle as I looked Duncan dead in the eyes. I clenched my fists as my blood started to boil higher and higher. A small crowd gathered around the two of us, whispers and murmurs filling the air around us. Duncan signaled for his buddies to fall back and glared down at me.

"What? Do you wanna start a fight or something, Seattle?"

"My Name is Jordan. Get it right."

Now, I guess you could say that it's just a bit foolish of me to stick around for this long, but I stood my ground. Duncan started pushing me back, taking a step towards me whenever I took a stumble back. With every shove, my hands tingled more and more. I finally turned around to walk away, only to feel a strong hand on my shoulder. My body unwillingly jolted around to once again face Duncan. A fist came flying at me, knocking me over. Without thinking, I retaliated. The next thing I knew, I was on my feet, charging after Duncan. Rolling up the sleeves of my jacket, my own fist flew towards him, hitting him right in the left temple. A gasp came from the growing crowd of students.

"Mutant!"

I was taking too much pride in my work to realize what had actually went down. Once I heard the shout of that single word, I brought my hands to my face to find that they were now stone. This time it wasn't just my hands, my arms as well. Quickly, I rolled down my sleeves and shoved my hands in my pockets. I looked around to see the shocked faces of my classmates and teachers. Everyone was staring at me as if I was some sort of hideous monster. Only one thing came to mind as the stares turned into glares, running. Running away as fast as I could, I still couldn't escape the shouts of "mutant" and "freak" coming from the student body of Bayville High.

I ran and ran until I was positive I was alone. Looking up from the pavement, I found myself at an old playground made up of old teeter-totters and a rusted, creaky swing set. Taking a seat on one of those creaky swings, I pulled my hands out of my pockets to examine them. They were still solid stone, not showing signs of turning back to normal any time soon. I looked down at them in shame at what I have become. A mutant.

Footsteps sounded from behind me, pulling me out of my thoughts. As the feet grew closer, I readied myself for a fight. Seconds later, they stopped. That's it; just stopped. Surprisingly, a small, gentle hand placed itself on my shoulder. Although every bone in my body wanted to turn around and see who this gentle person was, I resisted. Temptation flooded through me the longer we sat there, only to deplete as a soft, feminine voice spoke up.

"Jordan?"

**AN so this was my first X-Men: Evolution fic… I honestly don't know what to think of it. So could you please tell me how you like it? If it was good or not? Did you have a favorite part? Do you have any idea who the soft, feminine voice belongs to? Tell m what you think :] **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN So this is it, the one no one's been waiting for… Chapter 2! Tell me what you think; I hope you like it :]**

-Kitty's POV-

After observing what had just happened, I chased after that Jordan kid. To be honest though, I think Duncan deserved that punch. He's been messing around with that new kid ever since the day he got here. I probably would've done the same thing in his position; well, minus the stone hands at least.

I started running after the boy as soon as he turned the corner, to give him space. The other students and teachers that were previously surrounding Jordan and Duncan were now shouting after him as he ran away. Now, as I disappeared around the corner, their derogatory yelling slowly faded to a whisper. Just barely catching sight of the tail of Jordan's jacket, I tried running a bit faster. I'm not sure if it's part of his mutation or something, but he was really fast.

After a couple more turns, I found myself at the old park that nobody seemed to go to anymore. Something about it being a "mutant hangout" or something stupid like that. I really think the place is just too old and dangerous for kids to be around anymore. And on one of those old, dangerously rusted swings, was Jordan with his back to me. Not wanting to scare him off, I slowly walked towards him. His head was down and his short brown hair was shifting with the wind. As I approached him, he seemed to start tensing up just a bit. When I go within a few inches of him, I reached my hand out and placed it on his shoulder.

"Jordan?"

When there was no response, I walked over and sat down on the swing next to him. I cringed at the sound of the rusted metal screeching as I placed myself into the seat. Still, there was no reaction from Jordan. I looked down at his tightly clenched fists, still seeing stone not daring to turn back into flesh. I must have been looking at them for a while because when I looked back up, Jordan was looking me dead in the eye.

"What do you want?" He asked in a rough voice.

"To help you."

A small, silent laugh came from Jordan as he turned his head away from me, looking out into the distance. Silence filled the air for a long time before I came to the conclusion that he wasn't planning on talking to me anytime soon. Getting just a little bit frustrated, I grabbed a pen and piece of scrap paper from my book bag. I wrote down the information to the institute and shoved the paper in his hands. A confused expression covered his face as he reluctantly looked at it. The confusion in his eyes deepened as when he looked up at me.

"What is this?"

"It's the phone number and address for the Xavier Institute. If you need anything, just call." I told him. Soon remembering something, I grabbed the paper back from him. "Let me see that for a sec."

Turning the wrinkled piece of paper over, I scribbled my own phone number on it. Finishing it with a little smiley face, I handed it back to him. The corners of his lips curled up just ever so slightly as he read the opposite side. He carefully folded the paper up and put it in his jacket pocket. Looking back up at me, he gave me a little smile.

"I'm Jordan Davis."

A hand extended out to me expectantly. I reached out and shook it, returning his smile.

"Kitty Pryde."

"So, um, you said you could help me… How?"

I pepped up a bit more at the thought of actually getting through to Jordan. More squeaking and creaking filled the air as another gust of wind gently cradled the rusted swings. As I spoke, I made sure to speak over the sound of the wind and swing set.

"The Xavier Institute is for, well, people like us."

"What? You mean freaks and outcasts?"

He said it with such disdain, it kind of hurt. A small tugging feeling rose in the pit of my stomach, making me feel a little bit sick. The pep that I had recently acquired was now slowly leaking out of me. Once again, I looked down at Jordan's clasped hands to see that the stone that had covered the whole limb before was now receding. Now, only his hands and a few inches above his wrists was composed of stone. With slight hesitation, I reached out and covered his hands with my own.

"No, Jordan. We're not freaks. We're not outcasts. We're just a little bit more capable than other people. We're mutants."

"Mutants… and that's supposed to make me feel better about it?"

I took my hands away from him and stood up from the swing. Jordan's facial expression was just filled with complete disgust now. Averting any eye-contact with him, I said a quite goodbye and began to walk away. Even though Jordan didn't seem all that thrilled with the idea of being a mutant, something inside of me told me he would come around. They always do.

**AN So yeah, this is chapter el numero dos. I hope you enjoyed it. If you had any favorite part, don't hesitate to tell me :]**


	3. Chapter 3

-Jordan's POV-

After that Kitty girl left, I immediately put her number in my phone. There was something about her, I'm not sure what it is, but there's something. When I was sure I was finally alone again, I looked down at my hands; they were back to normal. To make sure I just wasn't imagining things, I rubbed them together to find the oh so sweet feeling of flesh. I never thought I'd be so happy to see regular skin on me. This was probably the worst one yet; they've never lasted this long. Usually, they only last for about fifteen to twenty minutes at the most.

The air got colder and the skies grew darker as time ticked by. The only thing that really stinks about fall is that it starts getting dark so early. By the time I decided to start heading home, it was pitch black. The only light was whatever illuminated from the dull streetlamps lining the streets. Every now and then, there would be a few burnt out light bulbs, making it even darker. As I walked, I could have sworn I kept hearing soft footsteps behind me. Whenever I thought they were getting closer, I would turn around to look behind me.

"Yo. Yo, boy. Get over here."

I turned around to find a sickly pale boy standing right in front of me, only inches away from me. He was wearing some white outfit that made him look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. On top of all that, he smelt like he hadn't bathed in days, weeks even. Coming up behind him was a tall boy that looked like he had some sort of fish bowl on his head. Behind that boy was some gigantic dude with a blonde mohawk. They lined up side by side, arms crossed and scowl set.

"We saw what went down in front of the school." the fish bowl boy said. "We want you to come with us."

The pale kid grabbed me by my forearm, dragging me behind him. Or at least trying to. I ripped my arm from his grip, backing away from the weird group. The biggest kid took a step towards me, almost in a threatening manner.

"Come on Toad," he said "We gotta talk to him first. I'm Fred, but you can call me Blob."

The boy, Fred, stuck out a meaty hand for me to shake. The other kid with the glass covering his head introduced himself as Lance. The pale, stinky kid said his name was Todd, but people usually called him Toad. After introducing themselves, Todd immediately tried grabbing me again.

"Why won't you just come with us." he said, running out of breath.

"Gee, I wonder why." I replied.

"That girl you were talking to, Kitty, she's part of the X-Men." Lance started "They're the bad people, we want you to come with us and join us. The Brotherhood are good people."

For some reason, I was having a hard time believing what this Lance person was saying. I'm not sure what it was, but this group wasn't exactly sending out good vibes to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bye."

Right as I was about to walk away, Lance went into some sort of stance and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. All of a sudden, the ground beneath us started shaking. The few leaves that had been clinging onto the trees planted in the sidewalk were now falling to the ground. With a loud crash, one of those trees fell to the cement, shaking the ground even more. Not knowing what else to do, I crouched down to the ground, lying down on my stomach. A small noise similar to a laugh sounded from the odd group of boys. After a few more moments, the shaking subsided and a small smirk spread across Lance's face.

"Are you fine now?"

With a groan, I stood up from the cold cement and looked over at the other snickering guys. Once again, I turned around to walk away. Almost as if the events form the earlier were repeating, a hand gripped my shoulder. I swung around and punched Lance in the side of his face as hard as I could. Recoiling, he tripped over the fallen tree, stumbling to the ground with a slight thud. Hopping over his body and the tree, Todd tried tackling me. I swiftly moved out of his way, letting him crash to the ground. Following Todd, Blob charged after me. When he came within a few inches, he raised a chubby fist. In surprisingly quick movements, he lunged that exact chubby fist towards my face. With reflexes faster than I ever possessed, I grabbed his fist, twisting it around. In a cry of pain, he slowly lowered himself to the ground, begging for mercy.

Remembering what I could do, I closed my eyes and tried focusing on my arms. Just my arms. I tried imagining what they had looked like when they were glowing red that first day. A slight tingling sensed from my limbs as the image became more and more clear. There was a light feeling and I knew I had been successful at willingly changing what my arms were. Finally opening my eyes just in time to see Lance running towards me again, I gave him another right hook. With a call of retreat, the three Brotherhood boys ran away in the opposite direction.

I was shocked when I realized that my arms weren't that glowing red they had been before, but now they were ice. It seemed as if they had done the exact opposite of what I had wanted them to do. I was beginning to get extremely confused with whatever was going on with me. Whether it's me turning into some sort of mutant or something else, it's definitely not simple. I was actually beginning to think that the idea of this Xavier Institute or whatever was a pretty good option for me at this point. I mean, think about it, I have no idea how to control whatever this is. If what Kitty says is true, and that place can help me, then maybe I would actually be able to control this. Then I wouldn't be changing into ice, rock, and fire every five minutes.

So it's decided then, I'll call the Xavier Institute first thing in the morning. Right now, I just need to find out how in the world to get up home. I don't exactly want to call my mom while I'm like, well… all icey.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Before you read this, I would like to apologize for the long wait. You know, school and family and blah blah blah. Also, I would like to apologize if this seems a little bit all over the place. But, in my defense, this makes total sense in my mind and I tried my best for it to make sense in yours. I hope you enjoy the following! :]**

-Jordan's POV-

I'll admit it, I didn't go t the X-Men right that morning after the encounter with those… what did they call themselves? The Brotherhood? Yeah, I think that's what those doofus's said their name was. Anyway, I swear, I meant to call up Kitty the second I woke up that morning, but something stopped me. Now, almost two weeks later, I'm still looking at that piece of paper she gave me with her number on it. Honestly, I think it's my mom that's holding me back… I have no idea how she would react to me being… a mutant. I'm still having a hard time admitting it to myself. The day I decided to confront my mom on the whole thing, I knew that I needed some backup. I needed to call in a certain Kitty Pryde. And, of course, some of her friends.

* * *

><p>I saw her in the lunch room. Well, he and her usual posse. It was Kitty, Rogue, Sam, Kurt, Bobby and that Scottish exchange girl, Rahne. Yeah, after a little bit of investigating, I got all their names down, just incase I had to encounter any of them. Assuming that they were all mutants, I approached them carefully, fearing that they might get offended if I said or did anything wrong.<p>

Making what I thought of as a bold move, I sat down at the open space in between Kitty and Rahne. A mix of vanilla and mystery surrounded the air around us as I was assuming (hoping) the vanilla was from the girls and the mystery meat was from the lunch. Looking over at Kitty, I noticed a small smile that had spread across her face, even though it seemed as if she was trying to hide it.

"Kitty?" I asked, ignoring the questioning glares from the others sitting around the table. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Jordan. What's up?"

Looking around the table, making eye contact with each and every person that was sitting at the lunch table with me, each of them giving me threatening looks.

"I really want to do this… this _thing_… but I don't know how to tell my mother. She'd be heart-broken if she found out what I was." I whispered into her ear, making sure no one could hear me.

"Kitty, is this kid giving you trouble?" a thick, German accent rang from the other side of the table. Looking up, I saw the dark-haired boy, Kurt Wagner. Kitty smiled and shook her head "no," and looked back over to me.

"I'd be glad to help. We'd _all _be glad to help." She told me, emphasizing that the others would have to be in on it, as well.

"Wait a second," the blonde haired boy, Bobby, interjected. "What would we be 'glad' to help out with?"

After briefly looking around to see if anyone was watching us, Kitty motioned for the others to come closer. The four did as she said and listened intently to what she had to say.

"I'm sure you guys saw what happened a few weeks ago between Jordan and Duncan, right?" The small group nodded in unison, followed by slight muttering "Well, the Professor had told me to watch out for him, and if he showed any abilities like, well, _that, _to talk him into joining us. Right, Jordan?"

"Right." I confirmed. "But I'm not exactly sure how to break this to my mother. So…"

All at once, the group started chattering, drawing slight attention to our table. The only one who wasn't talking was the Rahne girl. Upon noticing this, I looked over to her to maybe see what she was thinking. She seemed pretty stone-faced and shy, yet greatly attentive to what was going on around her. Having my attention pulled away from what the rest of the group was doing, I started remembering some stuff that I had heard about Rahne while I was doing my research on Kitty and her friends. Of course, I've heard that she moved here from Scotland for some unknown reasons. Other than that, I also heard that she's extremely smart, but doesn't really like to talk all that much. At least not to any outsiders of her little group. I've heard from some guys that they think she's pretty cute, which, yeah, she is, but I wouldn't think of doing any of the things that those guys said they would do to her. I mean, really, if all that guys think about nowadays is picking up chicks, than I am really doubting my generation of men.

"NO! We're not doing that!" one of the boys, Bobby I think it was, yelled across the table at Kitty. "You saw what he did to Duncan! He did that with no remorse at all. Imagine what he could do to one of us."

"Well, Bobby," another thick accent spoke, but this time more southern and feminine. "He's far better than Logan is; and you _know _how bad he can get. Besides, who put you in charge?"

"Hey now, I think it would be pretty cool to have a dude like Joey over here be on our team. He could be pretty useful."

"Umm… it's Jordan…" I corrected the gawky, lanky boy, Sam, I believe.

With all the yelling going on, Rahne seemed to back away from the group. She appeared to be rather shaken and scared of how the others might react if she dared decided to speak up.

"Guys, guys, listen to me," Kitty spoke up, with a rough, vigorous voice, shocking me a little bit "I think that-"

A small, high-pitched cough piped up from my right, automatically silencing the growing noise level coming from our table. Looking over, I saw the tiny red-head preparing to say something. When she knew that she had everyone's full attention, she started talking, letting loose a fine Scottish accent.

"I think that…"


	5. Chapter 5

-Rahne's POV-

Jordan was staring at me. While everyone else was yelling at each other, all he could do was watch me. Bobby started yelling at Kitty, and then Rogue and Sam got in on it, and all he could do was just sit there, and watch me. It was actually making me feel pretty uncomfortable. As the shouting went on, more and more attention was brought to our table. Murmurs rose from the lunch room and I cold hear the words "freak show on the loose" being whispered into one of the jocks' ears. Sometimes, being a mutant with not only lupine abilities, but the enhanced hearing part of those abilities, wasn't always a good thing. Other, more mean things were said from the other students as they got up and left.

That was the moment when I decided that I need to speak up. Anything would just shut them up and let the other students around us get back to their lunch.

"I think that it would be pretty interesting to have someone like Jordan work with us. You know, give him a shot."

The moment I said it, I could feel the eyes burning on me. I guess I couldn't blame them, I usually don't let them now what I think we should do. That's more of what Sam and Bobby did _for_ me. I never really let anyone know what my opinion on, well, anything was. But there was something about this Jordan boy that makes me wonder. I mean, just think about it; think about what he could do. Can do. What his capabilities are. He has potential. Trust me, I saw what he could do. There's got to be more to him than just stone hands and… was it his arms too? I think it might've been. I'm not all that sure though, I was way in the back of the crowd, not able to see all that well.

Bobby, who was now standing up, looked down at me as I gave him pleading eyes. From across the table, he let out a sigh of pure defeat and lowered himself back into his seat. Works every time.

"Well… if Rahne thinks that, then… I guess we _could _give him a shot. But just one."

Everyone settled down and finally got back into their seats. Once everything got quiet again, Jordan got to talking. Listening intently, I made sure to take mental notes on his plans to talk to his mom.

"You know, I don't want to freak her out or anything, I just want to inform her. You get what I'm saying?"

From what I could tell, Jordan's mom wasn't big on the whole mutant thing. Either that, or she just hasn't associated with any of us yet. If that's the case, then this might end up being just a smidge bit more difficult than I thought it would be. And apparently, it was.

* * *

><p>That same day after school, Kitty piled us all up in her car and drove us to Jordan's house, minus Kurt and Bobby who decided they wanted to get back to the mansion. Something about "wanting to catch up on school work" which, if you ask me, is a load of bull. I know very well that neither of them care about their school work, they just don't want to help Jordan out.<p>

With Kitty and Rogue in the front and me, Jordan, and Sam in the back, we were all ready to head to Jordan's house. Every couple of minutes, Jordan would spit out a new direction, leading us to his place; with every new direction, I could sense that he was growing more and more anxious. He was doing some weird thing with his hands, twiddling them in all sorts of odd ways. Silently, I placed my own hand over his, hoping that I was calming his nerves even in the slightest bit of the sense.

"It's going to be ok." I whispered into his ear.

As I backed away from Jordan, I noticed the smallest bit of a smile arise on his previously stone cold face. Though avoiding my eye contact, I knew what he was thinking. What he had running around in his head. He was scared. Within just a few weeks, his whole entire life had been turned upside down and over again. He was afraid that he might loose his family to the growing mutant phobia. I know this because had gone through it in Scotland. I used to live with a man, his name was Reverend Craig. He was like my father, but not exactly. The day he found out what I was, I was shunned upon by him and others. He made all of the townspeople believe I was some sort of monster dent from the Devil himself. The thing was, I believed him… I still do. And that's exactly what Jordan is going through right now. He's afraid of what his mom will think of him.

"This is it. Coming up on the right."

With the final turn, we approached a two story, lime green house fit for a mother and her teenage boy. With increasing tension filling the air, Kitty and Rogue got out of the car, as did Sam and I. Jordan was the last one to leave the car, visibly shaking and clenching his jaw. A blue convertible, which I assumed belonged to Jordan's mom, filled a space right in front of Kitty's.

"Mom?" Jordan said into the house as he opened up the front door. He opened up the door the rest of the way to let us in. the second we entered the room, we were bombarded with opened boxes, stuff all over the place, and, in the living room, a mass of family pictures on the walls. Moments later, after we all got situated on one of the couches, a tall, dark haired lady showed up in the living room, looking shocked as can be.

"Jordan… why didn't you tell me that you were having… company over? I would've… I don't know, tidied up a bit."

When a stern silence hovered over the room, Jordan's mom took a seat in a wingback chair right across from the couch. A look of concern spread across her face as she made eye contact with the five of us.

"What's wrong, honey? Did something happen?"

"Uh… no. Mom, this is Kitty, Sam, Rogue, and Rahne… we have something to tell you."

Another silence shrouded us. Glances were exchanged and someone cleared their throat. Seconds later, Kitty spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Ms. Davis… Jordan here has been… blessed with a gift that only a few of us have."

"Jordan… what are these people talking ab-"

"Mom, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this, but… I'm a mutant…"

**AN So how did you like this one? Favorite parts, anyone? How did I do in Rahne's POV? What do you think will happen next? Any suggestion(s)? Hoped you like it :]**


	6. Chapter 6

-Jordan's POV-

"_Mom, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this, but… I'm a mutant…"_

From the second the words left my mouth, my mom looked at me in a mix of awe and disgust. Sputtering away, Mom seemed as if she was struggling to find out what to say to us. To me. To herself.

"You're a mutant? What do you mean by 'you're a _mutant'!" _Mom said in an exasperated way.

"Ms. Davis, if I may explain," Rogue spoke up "In all of us, you, me, Jordan, there is this thing called an X-gene. We all have it, even humans. It just all depends on whether it's dormant or not."

Even as Rogue began explaining, Mom didn't seem to be even ready to start giving in at all. Whatever she was going on about, though, was news to me. I had no idea about, well, any of this stuff. I always just kind of thought that mutants were caused by radiation spills or something. But my confusion on this topic was cleared up as Sam picked up where Rogue left off.

"You see, in your case, Ms. Davis, it's dormant. But, with us… not so much. What Joseph-"

"Jordan"

"Whatever… What _Jordan _over here can do is actually pretty impressive. Show her dude."

"Guys, I cant exactly control it yet…" With reassuring looks from the group I, reluctantly, stood up and took off my jacket. I tried to concentrate on my arms, but it seemed as if I couldn't concentrate hard enough. I could feel my face go red in frustration as I tried harder and harder to do whatever it is I could do with my arms. I still haven't come up with a name for it yet. All of a sudden, I felt as if my body temperature had dropped about 50 degrees in a matter of seconds. Looking down, I noticed that, not only were my hands and arms _ice, _but so was my abdomen.

"That's not what I wanted to happen, but…"

"Try something else!" The group encouraged me.

With false pride, I did as they said and concentrated on something else. Something _bigger. _I attempted to do the same thing I did the very first day I discovered my abilities. I was going for that fiery thing I had going. I tried thinking about all the hot stuff that I could possibly think of. I wanted my mom to see exactly what I could do and, frankly, I want to see how far I can go with this whole thing. I could feel my face redden as it scrunched up in frustration with, not only myself, but also the five other people that were staring at me expectantly.

"Ok, ok. Just… just stop it, Jordan. Just stop." Mom said, getting up from the wingback chair and approaching me. The way she was waking towards me it was so… so _insulting. _it was as if she was walking towards some sort of rabid lion or something. She had her hands out in front of her like a tourist does when they encounter the uncaged beast at a zoo, even though the zookeeper ensures them that the beast is actually friendly. Even worse, she looked at me as if I were that same uncaged beast. The look of shock and fear filled her eyes with each and every waxing moment.

"Mom…? Will you say something? Please?"

"… Jordan…"


	7. Chapter 7

-Rogue's POV-

"Jordan… You know I love you, right?" Ms. Davis said to her son, who was standing in the middle of all five of us. With an awestruck express, Jordan nodded silently. "Well… think of it this way… if I were to… if you were… I don't know, Jordan. I just don't know."

Without a second thought, Ms. Davis turned away from her son and rushed into a different room. Moments later, there was the sound of clomping going up some stairs, and then silence. Jordan dropped to the ground like a toddler, heartbroken over the lose of his new toy. Not even kidding, he looked like he was about to throw a fit. Not a peep came from any of us, not even Kitty, who was bound to say something sooner or later. But, to all of our surprise, it was actually Rahne to be the first of us to speak up.

"You know, Jordan, she's probably just in shock."

Everyone's attention shot towards her, which probably wasn't the best thing in her case. As soon as all our eyes met hers, she seemed to choke up and slip right back into shy mode. She ducked her head down and covered her face with her hands, hiding from us all. A little squeak emanated from her tiny body and that was the last we heard from her for a long time. Everyone looked off in all different directions, trying to ignore each others questioning glances.

"No… No, she's not in shock." Jordan scolded at the floor, with the ice on his body only slightly receding. "Ever since mutants were… 'discovered' or whatever you want to call it, she's despised them. Whenever there was the slightest trace of mutants, she ran. She doesn't like mutants. She's just like everyone else. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Kitty asked. A sudden realization struck her and completely changed her facial expression, twisting it into an uncontrollable smile. It was actually pretty pitiful when you looked at it for a certain period of time. "Do you mean to the Institute?"

With a nod, Jordan stormed out his own front door. The rest of us followed suit, starting with Rahne and ending with Sam. Jordan waited for everyone to exit the house before he slammed the door shut behind the four of us with the loudest bang imaginable. He lead us to Kitty's car and opened up the door to let Rahne and Sam in the backseat and slammed the door like he did with the house. Huffing and puffing, he walked around to the other side of the car got in, right net to Rahne. Me and Kitty got in the front seat and drove off.

"Try not to kill us this time." Sam remarked from the backseat. Rahne let out a giggle while both me and Jordan tried stifling a small laugh. Yes, even Jordan was momentarily tugged out of his funk. However, as soon as everyone lightened up, the mood darkened once more, leaving us all looking at each other awkwardly. What made it even worse was that Kitty didn't mind Sam's plea one bit, proceeding to speed down the road onto the highway heading for the Institute. Honestly, I have no idea how in the world that girl earned her license. She probably somehow uses her phasing skills to twist around the instructors mind or something.

The longer we were in the car, the more tension grew between Jordan and the rest of us. Every now and then, one of our mouths would open, hoping that one of us would be able to strike up a conversation. Just a little something that would take our minds off of everything. Everything. Finally, the first of us, probably the worst of us, spoke up. You guessed it, our very own Sam Guthrie. Oh boy.

"What about your dad?" Sam offered confidently. "What do you think he would think about all of this? I mean, what exactly is his view on mutants?"

"Yeah, what about him? Was he home when we were just there? Why didn't we talk to him?" Everyone, minus Rahne, chimed in.

Jordan looked up and gave us all a tiny, nervous glance, just barely visibly shaking.. It was a if he was pulling something that Rahne would and seemed to coil back up. Kitty stopped the car at a red light, making it so that we could all look at Jordan. In a tiny voice, he whispered inaudibly, hiding his face. For a few moments, we all just started at him; when he finally looked up, he sighed and spoke a little bit louder. But only just a little bit.

"I don't have a dad…"

**AN So, my little Fishies… What did you guys think? Favorite parts? What do you think will happen next? What do you **_**want **_**to see happen next? **

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. That would be: Stormplains, AceofSpades95, and KafeiDetour! Thanks guys! I really enjoy your feedback :] **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN My Fishies! Enjoy!**

-Jordan's POV-

When Sam asked me the question, and I answered, I didn't expect everyone to react the way that they did. They all looked at me as if I were some sort of little abandoned puppy with a broken paw. Even Rahne looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Kitty's mouth opened and closed, as if trying to find the right words to say at the moment. I figured I couldn't just leave them hanging like that…

"My dad was a cop for the Police Department in Seattle," I told them. "One day, when I was twelve, he was sent out to investigate a shooting by the mall. When he got there, one of the suspected shooters came out from behind a cash register and shot him point blank. He died on the spot. The person who did it never got caught."

A loud honk came from the car behind us, making us all jump a little. Looking out the front window, Kitty realized that the light was green and it was time to move on. With that, the subject of my father was left alone for the rest of the drive home, but I could still sense that it was stirring around in their minds. There's no end to it. To the fogginess of it all. When he died, the people who did it where just let loose. After that night, the case was never heard of again. Nothing about was on the news, in the papers… it's almost like it never even happened. It kind of makes me wonder…

* * *

><p>"We're here." Kitty said as we pulled up a driveway, nearing a large bronze gate. The gates opened up, revealing a large mansion. It was <em>huge! <em>I've never seen anything so big. It had to be at least four or five stories high, ivy-covered brick walls, and there seemed to be a huge basketball court off the side with a pool not only ten feet away from it. By the basketball court area, a bunch of kids ranging from elementary schoolers to high schoolers were running around. I recognized one of the kids, Bobby, throwing what looked like icicles at some of the younger kids.

"What do ya think?" Rogue asked as she opened her door and exited the car.

"It's… big."

"That's what she said…" I heard Sam whisper into Rahne's ear. Rahne let out a little giggle and her cheeks turned a faint shade of red.

"Shut up, Sam." Kitty hissed as she got out of the car, leaving the three of us in the backseat. Sam ducked out of the car and ran inside to the huge mansion, Rahne following suit, leaving me with the Kitty and Rogue.

"So, do you want to meet the Professor first, or do you want a tour of the place?" Rogue asked me, walking towards the front door.

"The Professor. I want to meet the Professor. Please." I told them. The two girls led me into the mansion, where I met a large staircase in the middle of the room. On either side was a long hallway, lined with doors. Kitty led me to left, four doors down. She opened the wooden door and led me to a desk. No one was in the room.

"Just wait here," she said, gesturing to a chair in front of the desk. "I'll go find the Profes-"

"No need, Kitty. I'm right here." a bald man in a wheelchair rolled into the room, positioning himself behind the desk. "Thank you. Ms. Pryde. I'll take it from here."

With that, Kitty waved at me and departed the room, the door closing behind her, all by itself. In shock, I looked back at the Professor who had a small smirk on his face.

"_I am Professor Charles Xavier, and this is my school for gifted youngsters." _a strange voice said from somewhere. I looked around to see if maybe there was someone behind me, but there was no one there. Once again, I looked back at the Professor in shock. As I was about to say something, the odd man interrupted me. "Don't be alarmed, Jordan, you're not imagining things. Like I said, this is a school for gifted youngsters, such as yourself. I made this school for people like you. Mutants. Lost, confused mutants who need guidance, such as yourself."

"I'm not lost. Confused maybe, but not _lost."_ I told the man, Professor Xavier.

"I see…" The Professor said, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him. "Jordan, this world is filled with people like you. Now, maybe not with your particular ability, but there are people out there that are dealing with the same problems as you. Am I correct in saying that your mother doesn't know that you're here?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why does that matter, aren't there a lot of runaways here?"

"Well, yes, but none of their parents live only a few miles away. But that's besides the point, don't you want her to know where you are? That you're safe?"

"Hey, hey, how exactly did this turn from your school to my mom? Why does it matter?" honestly, I just didn't wasn't to think about the whole entire thing. Right now, my mom was bugging me. I still can't believe how she reacted to the whole thing. It wasn't like I had asked for anything, just to be understood.

"I understand that you think your mother doesn't understand you, maybe that she even hates you. But I can assure you that she doesn't. she's just confused, like you. This all hit her so fast, like it did with you. Do you see where I'm going with this, Jordan?"

After some deep contemplating, I think a began to see what he was trying to tell me. Professor Xavier wanted me to somehow make amends with my mom. But here's the thing, it's not going to happen. He doesn't know my mom like I do. She's a stubborn, stuck-up lady that doesn't care about anything but her own health and wellbeing. That's it. There will be no getting through to her. It's no use.

"But you have to _try, _Jordan. You have to try." Professor Xavier told me, as if he was reading my mind.

Are my thoughts not safe anymore?

**AN So, little Fishies, what do you think of this piece of wonderfulness? Isn't it just spectacular? Okay, okay, maybe not; but I can dream, now, can't I? Anyways, tell me what you thought! What shall happen next? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it :]**

**Oh yeah, and, HAPPY SUPERBOWL SUNDAY!**


End file.
